Shock and Awe (JLA: KOR Episode)
Shock and Awe is the 11th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern Corps *** Guy Gardner *** John Stewart *** Kyle Rayner ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe (first appearance) * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton (flashback and main story) ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (joins team) ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies (cameo) ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley (first appearance) (joins team) ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow (cameo) ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake (cameo) *** King / Cade Ferguson (cameo) *** Knight / Adam Hill (cameo) *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth (cameo) *** Rook / Karen Blake (cameo) ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore (cameo) ** Static / Virgil Hawkins (first appearance) (joins team) ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey (cameo) ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada Supporting Characters * Catwoman / Selina Kyle (flashback and main story) * Robert Hawkins (first appearance) * Frieda Goren (first appearance) * Daisy Watkins (first appearance) Villains * Joker * Meta-Breed ** Ebon (first appearance) ** Shiv (first appearance) ** Hotstreak (first appearance) ** Talon (first appearance) ** Slipstream (first appearance) * Project Cadmus ** Amanda Waller ** Edwin Alva (single appearance) (flashback and main story) * Royal Flush Gang ** King ** Queen ** Wildcard / Hector Hammond (first appearance) ** Jack ** Ten Other Characters * Mr. Kelley (single appearance) (flashback only) (death) * Mrs. Kelley (single appearance) (flashback only) (death) * Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (hologram) Summary Batman and the Justice League team up with Static and Gear when the Joker manipulates his Royal Flush Gang (now joined by Ace's replacement Wildcard) and Static's foes in engaging into a gang war which threatens to wreak havoc in Dakota City. At the same time, Catwoman and her sidekick Carrie Kelley / Catgirl aid Terra's team in learning Alva Industries' part in the origins of the Bang Babies. Plot 7 years ago, Dr. Edwin Alva discovered that some of his highly advanced experiments were included with disastrous side-effects and, fearful of any possible confrontation with authorities about the incoming conditions, programmed his facility to be self-destructed, indirectly killing all of his employees present, including the Kelley couple, leaving their 6 year old daughter Carrie an orphan. As Alva reported the destruction of the facility as an "tragic accident which could not be predicted even by Batman himself", the mourning Carrie was eventually adopted by Selina Kyle, who was a friend of her mother, as her own daughter. In present day, Carrie, now 13 years old, currently battles crime alongside her foster mother Selina, the crime-fighting vigilante Catwoman, as her sidekick Catgirl as she also hopes to prove that the death of her parents was not an "accident". Virgil Hawkins and his best friend Richie Foley are taking on a lifetime of superheroes as the dynamic duo Static and Gear in Dakota City while balancing it with their normal lives with their families and their high school friends Frieda Goren and Daisy Watkins, the only people who are aware of their secret as heroes and are also very supportive to them. One night, the duo are visited in the Hoskins' home by Batman and Geo-Force, who enlist their assistance in dealing with the Joker, whose psychotic schemes now involve Bang Babies: the Joker had tricked his Royal Flush Gang into obliterating an unknown Bang Baby the Joker had kidnapped, leading Ebon and his gang to challenge them into a destructive fight across the streets which will threaten the lives of everyone in Dakota City. Meanwhile, Terra and Toymaster learn through one of their drones that Alva Industries is selling experiments for Project Cadmus and are determined to expose its corrupt nature to the authorities. Terra, Toymaster, New Gaia, Blue Lantern, Black Owl, Alpha Wolf and Omega Knight arrive in Dakota City while they discuss a plan to make it inside the facility. They encounter Catwoman and Catgirl, who are planning to expose Dr. Alva for his involvement with the "accident" which cost the live of Carrie's parents. Listing Dr. Alva as another irredeemable tyrant who must be brought to justice, Terra and her team agree to cooperate with the duo. The Justice League, Static and Gear arrive in the center of Dakota, where Ebon's group is preparing to battle the Royal Flush Gang (now joined by former Alva Industries scientist with Telekinesis Hector Hammond a.k.a. Wildcard). As the fight begins, the Leaguers manage to evacuate innocent citizens at the same time they battle the villains. Terra and her team break into the facility and head to the Central Room, gathering every information about Alva's crimes. New Gaia finds a video showing Alva confessing that he actually killed his employees because it was possible that anyone of them could have exposed him, much to Carrie's ire. They also find another one showing him speaking with the Joker, revealing that Alva is also involved with the Clown Prince of Crime's insidious plot. As the Justice League continues battling the villains, Batman and Static go after the Joker, who is about to trigger an Atomic Bomb which threatens to kill billions. The bomb is unexpectedly defused by (who seems to be) Frieda. Just as the Joker threatens her life to Static's despair, Frieda reveals herself to be actually New Gaia in disguise, who neutralizes the Joker and takes him hostage while assuring Batman that she will let him take the Joker to Arkham after she and her friends are done with punishing him. Right after the League defeats the villains, Toymaster broadcasts every footage about Alva's crimes, including the creation of the Quantum Vapor which turned many teenagers at the docks into Bang Babies and his intended murder of his own employees, to all over the city for everyone to see and hear. Alva tries to runaway from the incoming police, but he is foiled by Catgirl, who reveals her identity to him, reminding him of her parents' death, which coldly haunts him. As the frightened Alva begs for mercy, Carrie, having learned to follow other heroes' moral codes, decides to spare him and let him run away, but not before he is scarred by Alpha Wolf. Alva approaches Static and Gear and begs for their help, but the two scold him for having crossed the line and leave him to be arrested. As the villains are taken to prison alongside Alva (who ends up sharing a cell with Ebon's group, who proceed to vengefully beat him), Batman has a talk to Catwoman, who tells him that she let Carrie join her new friends and Zoe in their adventure, while the others wonder what Delilah might really plan to do with the Joker. While spending a free time with Frieda and Daisy, Virgil and Richie are surprisingly approached by Terra, who invites them to join the team after appreciating their performance. The two are initially unsure of her offer until she reveals that she is training with Superman, getting them to quickly accept with a smile and eagerly ask her: "When do we start?" Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Phil LaMarr as Static / Virgil Hawkins, John Stewart * Natalie Lander as Catgirl / Carrie Kelley, Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Jennifer Hale as Catwoman / Selina Kyle * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Frieda Goren, Queen of the Royal Flush Gang * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Kari Wahlgren as Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton, Ms. Kelley * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang, Daisy Watkins * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Sam Riegel as Gear / Richie Foley, Kyle Rayner, Mr. Kelley * Danielle Nicolet as Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance, Talon * Kimberly Brooks as the Emerald / Dionne Stewart * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Kevin Michael Richardson as Robert Hawkins * Will Friedle as Guy Gardner, Hotstreak * Mark Hamill as the Joker * Jim Meskimen as Dr. Edwin Alva * Khary Payton as Ebon, Ten of the Royal Flush Gang * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller * Scott Menville as King of the Royal Flush Gang * Brian George as Wild Card / Hector Hammond References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao